La réminiscence de ton sourire
by Pleonasme
Summary: "Elle le fixait intensément de ses yeux verts rayonnants semblable à un joyaux des plus précieux, il se surprit à s'y perdre comme un enfant émerveillé par la découverte d'un trésor éblouissant."
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à m'excuser tout de suite pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaires que vous allez trouver, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit et j'avoue que c'est loin d'être un bon texte mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire ! Ca fait un bon moment que l'idée d'un ita/saku me démange. Je n'ai écrit que la prologue pour le moment c'est donc assez court, mais les chapitres seront sans aucun doute plus consistant, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Prologue **

- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Il y avait dans un parc, non loin de l'académie, une petite fille dont la carrure était si fluette qu'on ne pouvait donner son âge exacte. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues et des spasmes parcouraient son corps à chacun de ses tremblements. Elle tentait désespérèment de retenir ses sanglots et ne cessait de frotter ses yeux dans le but d'atténuer un tant soit peu la douleur qui la tiraillait. Ses jambes étaient légérèment entaillé à certains endroits et le sang qui s'en était légérèment échappé avait déjà commencé à durcir.

Un jeune homme plus agé qu'elle dont les cheveux étaient semblables à l'obscurité la plus intense et dont la peau était d'une pâleur sans égal la contemplé de ses yeux sinistres. Elle releva difficilement le visage, le regard trouble et vitreux. La fillette essuya d'un geste vif ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche qui en était déjà totalement imprégné. Sa moue d'enfant qui le détaillait lui arracha un soupire. Il s'installa à ses coté sans qu'elle ne le quitte du regard.

Quand ses larmes eurent cessé de couler elle détourna vivement la tête et ce mis à fixer intensément ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide, le visage légèrement rougit témoignant de son embarras.

-Je...

Elle marqua une courte pause semblant chercher ses mots, ses jambes se balançanent de plus en plus vite.

-Mes amies m'ont poussé. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de contempler le ciel de manière détachée.

-Pourquoi tes amies aurait fait ça ?

Bien qu'il émanait de lui une aura menaçante, elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi à cet instant elle se sentait particulièrement en sécurité. Sa voix était d'un calme olympien et d'une monotonie exagérée, elle aurait pul'écouter parler pendant des heures. Elle arrêta de balancer les jambes et tourna légèrement le visage dans le but de le détailler discrètement. La légère brise balançait ses long cheveux ébène dans un mouvement souple et délicat, traçant les contours d'un visage marqué par la lassitude et le surmenage. Elle était comme omnibulé par sa nonchalance et son côté désintéressé. Sa timidité avait laissé place à la curiosité et elle répondit de manière boudeuse.

-En réalité je n'ai pas d'amie... On ne m'aime pas parce que j'ai un très grand front et des cheveux roses.

Elle était un peu honteuse d'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais pu partager ses centres d'intérêts avec une personne qui n'aurait pas tenue compte de son physique, mais qui l'aurait apprécié pour son intelligence ou pour sa gaité. Elle le fixait intensément de ses yeux verts rayonnants semblable à un joyaux des plus précieux, il se surprit à s'y perdre comme un enfant émerveillé par la découverte d'un trésor éblouissant.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Qui ne le savait pas ? Il était l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes famille de Konoha sans doute la plus puissante et la plus respecté. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs son petit frère qui suivait les mêmes courts qu'elle.

Elle hocha la tête naïvement continuant d'inspecter le moindre de ses mouvements. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre entre les nuages laissant le ciel se colorer d'une multitude de teintes s'entremêlant. Ces derniers rayons ce reflétait sur le visage du jeune homme dans des tons chauds semblant ajouter un peu de chaleur à son teint d'albâtre. Il était d'une beauté sauvage, inaccessible destiné à une femme de son rang, d'une famille importante et aisé. Elle était d'ailleurs particulièrement troublée par le fait qu'il lui porte attention, elle, la fille de simple bibliothécaires.

- Tu peux faire comme si tu ne le savais pas ? J'aimerais être une autre personne, juste un instant.

La fillette acquiesça sans un mot, habituellement si bavarde elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Elle était intimidée et ne comprenait pas exactement sa demande mais elle ce surpris à ressentir un respect incomparable à son égard. C'est à cet instant qu'elle décida de ne jamais prononcer son prénom, que pour lui, elle ferait comme s'il était un inconnu, une personne banale et anonyme.

Ils prirent rapidement l'habitude de se voir. Il était pour elle un moyen d'échapper aux brimades incessantes de ces camarades aussi bien qu'elle était pour lui l'insouciance qui lui permettait de s'évader de sa vie entièrement planifié. Réguliérement il s'absentait pendant plusieurs semaines.

Elle se souvient avoir passé des heures se dissimulant dérrière l'un des poteaux surplombant sa demeure dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Lorsqu'il revenait elle était la première à le voir. Il l'a retrouvé généralement dans un parc, non loin de sa maison, où elle jouait seule dans le sable semblant imaginer les histoires les plus fantastiques.

Le ténébreux affectionnait par-dessus tout la lueur qui animait son regard quand elle le voyait approcher. La surprise laissait place à l'impatiente et parfois il pouvait apercevoir la lueur d'une larme. Alors, délicatement il relevait la mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait son front avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Il était généralement encore vêtue de ces vêtements de mission et l'odeur de la boue mélangée au sang emplissait ces narines. Elle avait appris à aimer cette odeur qui lui était pourtant désagréable dans les premiers temps. Parfois elle s'amusait à tenter de soigner ces plaies de manières négligé. Elle prenait sa têche très au sérieux mais ses petites mains arrivaient difficilement à faire des bandages suffisamment sérré. Il en souriait. Son rire était la chose la plus douce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et son sourire était d'une chaleur inégalable.

Un jour de printemps, où elle fêtait ces huit ans, il se rendit compte que plus le temps passé plus elle semblait lui échapper. Il admettait que penser de cette manière était égoïste, que rapidement elle arrêterait de rire pour lui, qu'elle ne le regarderais plus de manière admirative, que les mots qu'elle prononçait à son égard irait à quelqu'un d'autre. Leur erreur avait été de commencer à se côtoyer, ils avaient des destins incompatibles.

Alors qu'il passait devant le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir, il l'aperçut vêtu d'une robe rose en compagnie d'une jeune blonde de son âge. En très peu de temps, et alors que jusque là elle n'avait jamais noué de lien réel avec une autre personne, elle se mit à passer ces journées en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie. Une certaine Ino fille de commerçants. Cette fille légèrement égocentrique semblait voué un culte sans nom à son jeune frère particulièrement apprécié des filles de son âge.

Un soir en sortant des cours la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, donc la frange avait disparu et laissait son visage angélique découvert, s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle avait les joues tinté et semblait nerveuse regardant à gauche et à droit, le regard niais.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle secoua vivement la tête négativement avant de plonger son regard de jade dans le sien.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse. Déclara t-elle.

Elle lui sourie timidement. Il ne l'a pris pas au sérieux, elle ne connaissait rien des sentiments qui peuvent animerle coeur d'une effervescence inimitable. Sa jeunesse et sa naiveté constituée seulement de la curiosité, qu'elle confondait régulièrement avec des sentiments encore inconnues.

Lorsque son frère qu'il était venu chercher les rejoints, il aperçut dans le regard de la rose l'émergence d'une euphorie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, suppliant le jeune garçon de la considérer. Son poue semblait s'être brutalement acceléré, si bien qu'elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Sasuke passa près d'elle sans lui prêter attention. A vraie dire il n'avait jamais apprécié la proximité qui s'était installé entre elle est son grand frère, il l'a voyé comme une rivale, une voleuse.

-Bon... Bonjour Sasuke.

Elle avait réussi à articuler difficilement, la gorge nouée. Pour seule réponse le jeune héritier Uchiwa la dévisagea cruellement.

- Soit polie.

Intervient alors son ainé, lui donnant une légère frappe sur le dessus de la tête. Il y porta vivement sa main dans un rictus de mécontentement, avant de déclarer sèchement.

- J'ai pas envie de lui parler à elle.

Puis il s'en alla, prenant les devant. Le ténébreux savait qu'elle était particulièrement sensible, d'ailleurs elle affichait déjà une mine boudeuse tentant désespérément de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il en sourie discrètement avant de s'accroupir pour être à son niveau.

- Ne te retient pas de pleurer.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ne pouvant plus lutter contre ces émotions. Il l'a souleva et l'a prit dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha fortement à son coup semblant chercher un peu de réconfort. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit son frère, le suivant à une distance qui permettait de le surveiller, Sakura dans les bras dont la tristesse avait finipar totalement inonder une partie de son épaule.

Peu après cet incident le ténébreux l'emmena dans une clairière, non loin de Konoha, ou une multitude de fleurs dont les couleurs formaient un tapis aux couleurs féériques semblaient s'apparenter à la vision la plus extraordinaire que la jeune fille n'ait jamais vue. Lui détestait ce genre d'endroit, trop peu discret et particulièrement exposé. Elle passa plusieurs heures à confectionner diverses couronne de fleurs pour ces parents, riant aux éclats. Mais, brusquement et alors qu'il allait bientôt s'en aller, son regard devient terne et son visage exprima une tristesse profonde.

- Est-ce que Sasuke ne m'aime pas à cause de toi ?

Elle était étonnamment sérieuse et il fut surpris de l'intonation grave qu'avait pris sa voix. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque semblant chercher une manière d'éviter le sujet. Il finit par y renoncer et hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Sakura détoura le regard vers le sol, jouant nerveusement avec l'une des fleurs à ces coté.

- Alors... Je ne veux plus que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Déclara-t-elle.

C'était tellement prévisible qu'il n'eut absolument aucune réaction, il était d'ailleurs ravis que cela ce passe ainsi plutôt que de lui annoncer que dans peu de temps ils ne pourraient plus jamais se voir. Il s'était régulièrement demandé qu'elle serait sa réaction.

- Je comprends, vient je te ramène chez toi.

Il l'invitât à monter sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit avant de s'y endormir exténué. C'est ce soir-là qu'il deviendrait déserteur pour le bien du village et qu'il passerait aux yeux de tous pour le criminel le plus infâme que le village n'ait connu.


	2. Partie 1

**Certes la suite arrive avec beaucoup de retard, mais étant en vacances je vais pouvoir écrire plus ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ça m'a fait très plaisir :) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes cette fois-ci et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris pour l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous à plus ou déplus de manière à ce que je puisse m'améliorer, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_**Partie 1.**_

« Si un jour tu penses à moi, ne cherche pas d'où se souvenir peut provenir. »

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer à son égard lui échappait totalement. Elle pencha la tête légèrement vers la droite, les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue.

Ils étaient devant la petite maison de Sakura qui inspirait la chaleur et la convivialité. Il l'a déposa délicatement avant de se placer face à elle.

« Pardonne moi. »

Il eut un sourire mélancolique comme si une tristesse immense c'était emparé de lui. Il s'était agenouillé à son niveau. Elle posa sa petite main maladroitement sur la joue du ténébreux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Pour toute réponse il activa son Sharingan qui eut pour effet de la terrifier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, elle était prise dans une illusion .

Il effaçait sa mémoire, du moins ce qu'il pouvait effacer car il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les sentiments et les sensations les plus fortes qu'elle aurait pu ressentir à son égard. Pour la préserver il aurait tout donné pour que lui seul ait connaissance de ce lien unique qui s'était créé.

Lorsqu'il eut finit et avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre, inconsciente, il l'a rattrapa délicatement avant de la porter pour la confier à ces parents.

Il effacerait également leur mémoire, du moins tout ce qui se rattache à lui et leur fille, rien ne devait rester.

Les années avaient passé et en tant que déserteur il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Son portrait était placardé dans tous les villages à l'égard des oinins.

Il était devenu un meurtrier et pour préserver son village il avait tué sa propre famille. Il était destitué de tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain, il ne ressentait plus les émotions, la haine, la joie, la surprise ne représentait plus rien, il se sentait vide, déchue.

Il formait équipe avec Kisame un homme anormalement grand dont la ressemblance avec un requin était plus qu'évidente.

Régulièrement lors de leur mission Itachi lui demandait de continuer sans lui. Kisame détestait perdre du temps et ne comprenait pas l'attachement qui le poussait à retourner si régulièrement à son village natal. Il le savait Itachi se rendait à Konoha. Il était impensable pour un déserteur d'avoir gardé un quelconque attachement à son village, au contraire la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki souhaitait la destruction de ce dernier.

Il était adossé au tronc d'un arbre imposant, en hauteur sur l'une de ces multiples branches. Une de ses jambes se balançait dans le vide à un rythme lent et régulier et son regard d'onyx fixait intensément une chevelure rose occupé avec son équipe à son entraînement quotidien. A la vue de ses mouvements il devina rapidement qu'elle avait à nouveau sauté son petit déjeuner. Elle avait 12 ans et sa seule source d'intérêt semblait être devenue son petit frère, non loin d'elle, en train d'esquiver des clones d'un Naruto plus énergique que jamais. Il était omnibulé par ses longs cheveux roses, lisse et soyeux, qui en combat était plus un handicap qu'un avantage. Son visage s'était légèrement affiné, mais elle avait conservé un corps enfantin qui ne lui permettait pas de rivaliser par la force avec ses coéquipiers.

Il se souvient d'une discussion entre elle et Ino, sur l'intérêt que portait Sasuke pour les longs cheveux. Depuis elle n'avait cessé de les entretenir aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il eu un léger sourire, la longueur de cheveux et les filles importait peu pour le survivant de son clan, son seul souhait était la vengeance.

« Itachi. »

Il baissa le regard à l'endroit ou se tenait son partenaire de mission. Il l'avait interpellé d'en bas l'air las et désabusé un coude appuyé sur son immense épée légendaire.

« T'es sérieux là ? C'est pour glander à quelques mètres de ton village que je me tape le boulot seul ? »

Habituellement il arrivait à échapper à ses obligations pour quelques heures, mais ces derniers temps Kisame était constamment à le suivre et à lui rappeler que le temps leur manquait. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'équipe de Kakashi qui venait de finir l'entraînement avec un Naruto essoufflé et une Sakura au sourire éblouissant accroché au bras de Sasuke.

Il rejoignit Kisame qui avait ouvert la marche en direction de la forêt.

Il tentait de se rendre à Konoha le plus souvent possible, dès que ses missions étaient assez proches pour le lui permettre. Il avait comme le besoin de savoir qu'elle et son frère allaient bien et qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur eux. Mais bien plus que la simple volonté de protection il avait peur que le temps lui vole Sakura. Il avait eu peur de revenir un jour et de voir qu'elle était devenue adulte sans avoir suivie son évolution, ses choix, ses peurs et ses joies. Il était prisonnier d'une amitié à sens unique qui ne le plaçait qu'au rend de simple spectateur pendant que son frère grandissait à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait suivi une partie de la mission qui avait opposé son frère à Haku et où il l'avait vu, elle, pleurer pour la première fois par amour. Qu'il l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois se rendant manger des ramens avec les membres de son équipe, laissant échapper bon nombre d'éclat de rire innocent. Qu'il l'avait vu réaliser des missions de Genin sans intérêt, mais qui semblait lui tenir véritablement à coeur.

Et surtout c'est à cette période qu'ils avaient passée l'examen des chuunins et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la forêt interdite, Naruto et Sasuke n'ayant pas pu faire face au pouvoir d'Orochimaru.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit plus ou moins sûr dissimulé dans les racines d'un arbre au allure angoissante, la jeune Kunoichi avait rassemblé difficilement ses camarades sous celui-ci. L'angoisse l'avait totalement submergé et son imagination ne pouvait être plus développé qu'à ce moment. Le moindre bruissement de feuille provoquait en elle des frémissements de peur, contractant brutalement chacun de ses muscles. Elle qui comptait toujours sur ses coéquipiers étaient en position de faiblesse et le peu de force qui lui restait elle l'avait utilisé pour poser des pièges plutôt banales et prévisibles au milieu de la clairière qui encerclée l'arbre.

L'épuisement la faisait trembler et le seul fait de changer le bout de tissus mouillé du front de Sasuke lui semblait être un effort considérable.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait totalement démunie. Ces sensations elle ne les connaissait pas contrairement aux deux garçons inconscients à ses côtés.

Elle caressa le visage du jeune homme de sa main tremblante priant pour qu'il lui revienne.

« Tu dois te reposer. »

Sakura détourna violemment la tête du côté de la voix calme et monotone. Il se tenait devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur tendis qu'elle reculait le plus qu'elle le pouvait contre l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui leur servait d'abris. Il savait qu'elle était terrorisée, seule l'expression de désarroi qu'elle affichait été suffisante pour le comprendre.

Prise de panique elle brandit un kunaï de son bras frémissant vers l'intrus. Elle connaissait très bien ce regard sombre et ce teint pâle, le même que Sasuke il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues glacé par la brise de la nuit. Difficilement elle réussie à articuler de manière claire et étrangement fort.

« Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes venus chercher Sasuke ? » Ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus audible.

Il jetât un regard vers la clairière dont l'herbe retournée était encore visible.

« Tes pièges ne serviront pas à grand-chose dans cet état. » Dit-il avant de replonger son regard dans le sien à présent aussi translucide qu'une pierre précieuse.

« Je... Je sais. » Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voie.

Elle était un peu honteuse et ne tolérait plus d'être dévisagé de cette manière. Après quelques minutes qui parurent être une éternité pour la jeune fille en manque de sommeille, il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se tendit de tout son long pensant être agressé et tentât de lui asséner un coup de kunaï. Itachi attrapa son bras sans aucune difficulté, elle n'avait aucune force. Il resserrât son étreinte sur son poignet la faisant grimacé de douleur, il n'avait aucun mal à en faire le tour avec sa main.

« Range ça avant de te blesser. »

Il relâcha son poignet. Elle lâcha le kunaï pour se masser la partie qu'il avait serrée. Elle était en colère et en position de faiblesse, elle était encore plus déroutée qu'en arrivant sous cet arbre. Elle attendait avec une peur grandissante qu'il agisse, qu'il la tue elle et Naruto, ou seulement elle, car elle était inutile.

Mais il restait à ces côtés à contempler la clairière bien à l'abri du froid dans son grand manteau aux nuages rouges.

Et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait elle se surpris à ce détendre et à se sentir en sécurité. L'aura qui émanait de lui était aussi terrifiante que rassurante, elle en était totalement déconcertée. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit et elle eut plusieurs sursauts pour s'empêcher de dormir.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure qu'elle luttait contre le sommeille.

« Tu peux dormir, je les surveille. »

Bien que son esprit lui interdisait de dormir, son corps finit par l'emporter et elle se laissa le rêve la submerger. Le visage de la rose endormit glissa lentement avant d'être complètement contre le bras du brun.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil se révélèrent, il l'a posa délicatement au sol au côté de ses coéquipiers. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il n'avait aucunement envie que Kisame le trouve ici.

Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son frère contre la menace d'Orochimaru, il était arrivé trop tard, mais il avait pu éviter que quelque chose n'arrive à Sakura. Une certaine crainte l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait aperçu la marque maudite sur le cou de Sasuke, il savait très bien que peu de personnes pouvait la suporter.

Mais Sasuke serait encore plus fort et son envie de vengeance le maintiendrait en vie autant de temps qu'il le faudrait, il en avait la certitude.

Elle se tenait face à lui le regard fixe et sur d'elle. Il était un déserteur et celui qui avait empêché Sasuke de vivre heureux. Ses cheveux roses volait au rythme du vent sans qu'elle le quitte du regard.

Une pluie fine commençait à s'abattre lentement sur ses épaules. Il faisait nuit, mais elle le discernait parfaitement. Son regard sombre et hautain, son visage impassible, inébranlable, sa fierté inaltérable, cette ressemblance qui lui était tant insupportable.

C'était une simple mission de repérage et elle était tombée sur lui de manière totalement hasardeuse. Devant celui qui avait poussé son seul amour à la destruction, à la soif de vengeance. Elle ressentait tellement de colère qu'il lui fut pénible de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

* * *

« Tu as bien grandi Sakura. »

Elle put discerner un léger sourire, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son dégout. Sakura serrait ses poings tout en ce mordant la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper des mots qu'elle pourrait regretter, mais elle le savait sa nature impulsive reprendrait rapidement de dessus et elle cracherait toute l'animosité qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

« Tu l'as tué Itachi ! » Cria-t-elle.

La rage lui avait fait perdre tous ces moyens et elle ne put pas retenir bien longtemps ses larmes. Mais ce n'était plus des larmes de peur ou de tristesse, c'était simplement de la haine.

Elle avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire au souvenir de la petite Sakura qui lui avait fait une promesse, une promesse qui avait perdu tout son sens à ce moment.

« Rend le moi ! » Hurla-t'elle.

La colère de la jeune femme était si intense qu'elle ne le sentit pas se déplacer derrière elle. La surprise l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle régulier sur son cou.

« Sakura... »

Il frôla sensuellement ses longs doigts fins, elle en sursauta avant de se retourner sauvagement face à lui un kunaï porté à son cou robuste. Un léger filet de sang commençait à apparaître, il l'a contemplé plus belle que jamais. Elle baissa le regard ne supportant plus de voir les mêmes yeux que ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle sanglotait :

« Rend le moi... Je t'en prie... »

«Je t'aime. » Lui déclara-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

* * *

« Sakura tu es officiellement Medecin, félicitations ! »

Sakura émue, esquissât un énorme sourire à cette annonce. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle se consacrait entièrement à son entrainement avec Tsunade. Elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler à l'hôpital de manière régulière. Tsunade assise derrière son burreau les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son élève qui rayonnait.

« Ah ! J'allais oublier, il semblerait que Naruto soit rentrée. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Naruto ? » S'étonna la jeune médecin.

Tsunade lança un regard à travers la fenêtre.

« Il est arrivé il y a quelques heures je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles lui rendre visite. »

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle salua rapidement sa sensei avant de s'élancer à la recherche du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Son coeur battait à tout allure et elle s'en étonna elle-même. Dans sa précipitation elle bousculât une ou deux personnes, maladroitement, elle s'excusa.

Après s'être retrouvé, les deux amis décidèrent d'aller manger un bol de ramen dans le restaurant que Naruto appréciait particulièrement. Ils s'échangèrent le récit respectif des dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit devenue aussi mature bien qu'ayant gardé un petit côté exaspérant.

Ils discutèrent également un long moment de la désertion de Sasuke et de ce que tout cela implique, ils voulaient le retrouver à tout pris et la jeune femme n'avait rien perdu des sentiments qu'elle ressentait plus jeune pour le ténébreux. Un sourire triste l'animé lorsqu'elle parlait de lui et on sentait que son regard était détaché et nostalgique.

Peu de temps après leur retrouvailles ils reformèrent l'équipe 7, avec un remplaçant du nom de Sai. Sakura ne voyait en rien à quoi il pouvait s'apparenter à Sasuke, l'idée que sa place était destiné à un étranger ne l'avait pas enthousiasmé. Cependant, leur nouvel ordre de mission était arrivé et ils devaient se rendre au plus vite à Suna pour retrouver Gaara.

Elle avait appris que depuis quelques temps l'Akatsuki s'était mis dans l'idée de s'approprier tous les démons et ainsi fatalement tuer leur réceptacle.

Un lien unique s'était créé entre Naruto et Gaara lorsqu'il était plus jeune et elle voyait bien la témérité qui animait en ce moment même le regard du blond près à tout pour sauver son ami. Elle en ferait de même et s'arrangerait pour être réellement utile.

Arrivé à Suna, Sakura put mettre en évidence ses talents de médecin devant un Naruto stupéfait. Elle avait gagné en force et en prestance elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la jeune fille turbulente et peureuse d'autrefois.

Ayant reçu les informations nécessaires pour savoir ou se rendre pour sauver Gaara, ils durent trouver l'entrée d'une grotte. C'est pour rejoindre cet endroit qu'elle le vît pour la deuxième fois.

Au bord d'une clairière se tenait l'aîné du clan Uchiwa, dont elle pouvait clairement distinguer le Sharingan activé.

« Surtout ne le regardait pas dans les yeux ! »

Kakashi venait de crier. Elle baissa instantanément le regard, tout comme Naruto et Chiyo. Ils avaient bien connaissance du pouvoir du Sharingan et notamment des illusions dans lesquels il pouvait emprisonner n'importe quelle personne.

Chacun des muscles de la jeune femme était crispée, elle n'aurait pu dire qu'elle genre de sentiment elle resentait. De la haine pour la souffrance qu'il avait causé à ses amis, mais aussi de la curiosité. Tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser discrétement son regard de jade vers son torse.

D'un coup tout autour d'elle se transforma en un immense amas noir. Elle ne percevait qu'elle-même et fut affolé par l'obscurité. Prise de panique son pou s'accéléra de manière nerveuse, l'angoisse était si prenante qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle hurlait le prénom de Naruto et de son sensei, mais pour toute réponse elle n'eut qu'un léger écho.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Itachi apparaître en face d'elle, les yeux toujours aussi sanglant, la présence toujours aussi glaciale.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Sa voix grave et calme ne suffisait pas à lui rendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle avait compris en l'apercevant qu'elle était prise dans une illusion, mais elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens elle ne voyait pas comment cela avait été possible.

Elle savait également que malgré sa force elle ne pourrait rien face à lui. Elle vit son regard fixer le sien avant de descendre vers sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches et enfin ses jambes. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, ses yeux semblaient la transperçait ne faisant qu'accentuer son angoisse. Elle baissa le regard ne supportant plus la pression. Elle acquiesçât lentement de la tête.

Elle sentait ses pas approchait et se crispa lorsqu'il atteignit son niveau. Il prit délicatement son visage d'une main de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir ce regard qui lui apportait tant de tendresse.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien. »

La chaleur de sa main suffit à apaiser la jeune femme toujours tourmenté par le noir béant qui l'entourait. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux suivre la respiration de son agresseur. Elle se demandait combien de personnes dans sa position pouvait être rassuré. Sans doute aucune, être prise dans l'illusion d'Itachi devait certainement être synonyme de mort et de torture pour beaucoup. Mais pas pour elle, car depuis leur rencontre dans la forêt un sentiment étrange et rassurant finissait par reprendre le dessus quand elle était en sa présence, une forme d'apaisement. Elle ferma les yeux portant ses mains sur celles de l'homme puissant qui avait glissé les siennes le long de son cou fins. Elle sentit son front se poser délicatement contre le sien.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé dans la forêt ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait tellement changé que cela en était troublant pour lui. Même en ayant suivi son évolution du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, il avait le sentiment que tout lui avait échappée et était allé trop vite. Etre si près d'elle était pour lui aussi bien un enivrement et un sentiment de bien être qu'une horrible torture. Il se surprit à s'imaginer en train de capturer ses lèvres et de glisser ses mains viriles dans sa chevelure de soi. Il se détestait avoir de tel pensé envers elle.

« Je vais devoir te libérer. »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le champ de bataille ou Naruto livrait un combat acharné avec Itachi.


	3. Partie 2

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder entre Kakashi, Naruto et Itachi. Ce dernier esquivait les attaques de ses antagonistes avec une facilitée déconcertante, se fondant au travers d'illusion de corbeaux aussi sinistres que l'expression qu'il affichait. Le métal des kunaï s'entrechoquait rompant l'étrange mutisme de la forêt. Elle vit Naruto s'immobiliser puis son visage se figer avant d'emmètre un hurlement semblable aux pire cris de tourment. Rapidement Chiyo et elle comprirent qu'il était pris dans une illusion des plus sordide et l'en délivrèrent.

Le combat se fit encore plus acharné, l'espoir blond enchaînant une multitude de techniques des plus impressionnantes. La jeune rose était en admiration, elle pouvait ressentir toute l'amertume de Naruto à chacun de ses coups envers l'aîné des Uchiwa. Si Itachi mourrait, Sasuke se rapprocherait d'eux. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient, mais en réalité ils n'avaient aucune connaissance de la colère qui avait emplis son coeur, ni des ambitions sinistres qu'il allait tenter de mener à bien. Pour Sasuke le mot ami était désormais synonyme de faiblesse et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers, son seul souhait était de les tuer si jamais leur route devait malencontreusement se rencontrer. Un coup frontal des plus féroces finit par abattre Itachi qui gisait, inconscient sur l'herbe verte taché de sang. Le visage de ce dernier finit par se déformer pour laisser place à une figure inconnue.

Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient été victime d'une machination et qu'Itachi n'avait jamais quitté le repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura mena ensuite son premier véritable combat contre un marionnettiste des plus habiles. Ce genre de combat elle les avaient imaginés de nombreuse fois, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela serait si dangereux et pénible.

Elle s'était vue plusieurs fois sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais sa détermination lui avait permis de se relever plus obstinée que jamais. Un coup fatal lui avait même été asséné au niveau du ventre et la douleur avait été si importante que sa vue était devenue trouble et que ses oreilles s'étaient mise à siffler de manière tellement stridente que son cerveau semblait prêt à éclater. Elle avait fini par gagner ce combat avec l'aide de Chiyo avant de s'écrouler par terre, exténué.

* * *

L'odeur de la sueur et du sang séché emplissait ses narines et la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle aurait voulu être inconsciente à nouveau. Des croutes dut aux larmes et à la terre avait scellé ses paupières de telle sorte qu'elle ne put les ouvrir entièrement. Sa vue était toujours aussi trouble.

Elle crut percevoir un regard noir aussi profond que l'obscurité et devina une carrure d'homme. Sa bouche était tellement asséchée que prononcer un mot fut laborieux pendant les premières secondes, mais elle finit par réussir à articuler le nom de la personne qu'elle pensait être à ses côtés.

" Sasuke."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'homme en face d'elle l'avait compris. La rose appartenait entièrement à son frère. Il aurait souhaité qu'une infime partie de cet amour lui revienne, que la jeune femme oublie Sasuke pour un moment, un instant, une seconde et qu'elle le considère, lui.

"Sasuke."

Elle répétait son prénom encore et encore. Il était jaloux, mais il ne le montrerait pas. Un Uchiwa ne montre en aucun cas ses faiblesses au risque de devenir trop vulnérable. Il voyait son regard de jade encore trouble implorer une réponse. Le bras tremblant par la faiblesse elle le leva au niveau du visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Il sentit ses doigts glacés parcourir délicatement son visage en passant par ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Il ressentit un frisson, ses frollements contre sa peau était un supplice emplit de tiédeur et de délicatesse. Il l'entendit sangloter. Elle avait compris qui il était.

" Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Chiyo n'avait plus assez de force pour te soigner sur place, elle est partie chercher des renforts. Tu te vidais de ton sang alors je t'ai amené ici."

Sans en demander plus elle se rendormit, exténué auprès du déserteur de Konoha le plus recherché.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, ces forces semblait l'avoir regagné de manière spectaculaire. Elle disposait à nouveau d'assez de chakra pour soigner sa blessure au niveau du ventre, la plus douloureuse. Étonnamment la plait avait été nettoyé de toutes substances qui auraient pu compromettre la cicatrisation par une infection. Elle observa un instant la chambre dans laquelle elle avait pris résidence depuis plusieurs heures. Son regard vagabonda vers les draps rêches et usées avant de s'attarder sur le mur de pierre qui offrait peu de résistance au froid. Une simple bougie éclairait la pièce alors qu'à travers une fenêtre minuscule, elle devinait la lune aussi froide et distante que ce qui l'entourait.

Elle ne vit aucun meuble si ce n'est une petite table en bois massif ni de porte qui aurait pu lui apporter un point d'eau que ce soit pour se laver ou pour boire. Elle soupira de malaise avant de porter ses mains à son crâne une douleur soudaine l'ayant tenta difficilement de se relever, les membres encore engourdit par le combat. Un de ses pieds se posa maladroitement sur les dalles de pierres glacées malgré l'été. Un tremblement la saisie. Elle se déplaçât avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra elle-même et lorsqu'elle finit par atteindre une porte aux allures lugubres elle hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir. La main sur la poignée, elle avait peur de le croiser. Sa seule envie était de s'enfuir loin d'ici pour retrouver son village. Elle se retrouva face à une pièce toujours aussi désuet de meubles et rustique semblant avoir été laissé à l'abandon. Elle vit une dernière porte qu'elle estima être la chambre de son ravisseur. Car elle ne pouvait le voir autrement. Seul le bruit de ses pieds retentissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers la dernière porte. Une fois atteinte, elle l'entrouvrît dans un grincement à peine audible.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Elle sursauta, le coeur battant tellement vite qu'elle eut du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle bafouilla un moment son regard se promenant de gauche à droite pour éviter le sien. Elle finit par relever son visage, une lueur enfantine dans les yeux. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'une gamine qui aurait fait une bêtise.

"J'aimerais rentrer."

Il remarqua ses jambes tremblante chercher désespérément de la stabilité.

"Tu tiens à peine debout."

Sa remarque n'avait rien de moqueur, ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, mais elle le prit relativement mal. Son expression avait changé et son visage exprimait une certaine colère qu'elle tentait de dissimuler par peur d'énerver l'Uchiwa.

"Je tremble parce que tu me fais peur."

Ces paroles étaient sincères, il en avait conscience. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à la revoir et ne se contentait pas de l'observer de loin. Elle n'était pas la Sakura de sa jeunesse, elle était une autre personne qui n'avait jamais rien vécu à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de Sakura, de celle qui le connaissait autrement que par son nom, de ses sourires pour lui, de ses paroles, de son regard rayonnant. Elle était la seule chose qui lui restait et qui lui permettait de garder un lien avec son village. Entendre ces mots de sa part était un véritable martyre. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle connaisse toute la vérité et qu'elle ne le voit plus comme un assassin ni comme celui qui avait détruit la vie de Sasuke. Cependant, tant qu'elle ne prononcerait pas son prénom, une part d'elle resterait à lui. Cette promesse les liés.

" Tu peux partir quand tu veux. Tu n'es pas prisonnière."

Il lut la surprise et la gêne sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, il lui avait simplement permis de se reposer et de prendre des forces. Pourquoi le meurtrier de l'une des familles les plus importantes de son village prenait soin d'elle sans lui faire le moindre mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un des romans aux idées tordu que Tsunade aimait tant. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle put voir une certaine fatigue sur le visage du ténébreux. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il avait procédé à un transfert de chakra pour la remettre sur pied plus rapidement. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle en rougit. Elle regarda ses pieds, ses cheveux tombant sauvagement sur son visage pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise.

"Je... J'aimerais me laver..."

Il comprit qu'un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours et ses voyages entre cette maison abandonné pour veiller sur Sakura et le repaire de l'Akatsuki l'avait épuisé. Après tout il restait un être humain.

"Suis moi, je vais te montrer."

Elle acquiesçât délicatement de la tête avant de le suivre. Il marchait lentement et elle se surprît à le détailler de dos. Il n'avait pas son manteau aux couleurs de l'Akastuki, elle put discerner les muscles de son dos ainsi que certaines mèches de ses cheveux glissants subtilement contre sa nuque robuste.

L'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds lui procurait une sensation de bien être au vue de la chaleur extérieure malgré l'heure tardive. Elle jetât un regard en arrière pour voir la minuscule maison de pierre, qui ressemblait plus à un abri contre les intempéries. Ils semblaient être loin de tout et le paysage qui s'offrait à elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle connaissait. L'herbe s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à une forêt semblable à celle qu'elle connaissait à Konaha, cependant les arbres qui s'y élevaient ne pousses pas là-bas. Quelques fleures sauvages apportaient un peu de couleur et elle put apercevoir des chauves souris s'élevaient dans les airs de manière aérienne. Elle pouvait discerner du sable à certains endroits.

"Ou sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pas très loin de Suna, ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle le suivait à présent à travers les immenses arbres au bois clair. Ils finirent par atteindre un point d'eau entouré de sable au centre d'une clairière. La lune se reflétait en son centre rendant l'endroit quelque peu féerique Il se retourna face à Sakura qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps, elle pourrait s'en aller juste après, c'est ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du retour pour enfin pouvoir apprécier un repos mérité quand il sentit une main frêle le retenir par le poignet. Il vit les prunelles de sa protégé animées d'une multitude de lumière, très certainement provoqué par l'astre de la nuit. Ce regard flamboyant il aurait pu le regarder des heures.

Elle se sentit un peu stupide de l'avoir arrêté dans son élan et regretta son geste aussitôt. Cependant, elle ne put se résoudre à lui dire que c'était un faux mouvement. Elle sembla chercher ces mots un instant avant de déclarer :

" Tu peux m'attendre ?"

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, de manière très douce comme si elle avait dit une bêtise et qu'elle voulait le faire oublier. La nuit faisait ressortir le teint de porcelaine de l'Uchiwa d'une beauté divine et son regard inquiétant et funèbre créait un étonnant contraste idyllique entre la clarté et les ténèbres. C'est alors, qu'elle le vît sourire pour la première fois, d'un sourire angélique, délicat et étonnamment nostalgique. Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé d'elle, comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça, comme si cette image aussi parfaite et séduisante était déjà gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir une deuxième fois et ce sentit honteuse d'être si démonstrative devant lui. Il appréciait par-dessus tout le fait qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vouvoyait. Il prit une mèche de cheveux roses entre ses doigts, avant de la replacer aussi simplement qu'il le pouvait derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

" Si tu veux."

Il partit s'adosser derrière un arbre, non loin d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas être seule en territoire inconnu et sa présence la rassurait.

Elle jetât un dernier regard vers l'héritier du Sharingan qui était en train d'affûter quelques kunaïs. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir elle se déshabilla. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait reprendre le chemin de Suna après la nuit passée. L'eau était à température ambiante et suffit à la détendre entièrement.

De temps en temps, Itachi entendit les légères vagues qu'elle provoquait en ce déplaçant. Il laissa son imagination vagabonder sur ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit sortir. Il attendit d'entendre ses pas se diriger vers lui avant de se lever pour la rejoindre.

Il détailla ses cheveux encore mouillés collé à son visage et ses pieds nus légèrement salis par la terre et le sable. Ils regagnèrent l'abri sans un mot pour seul témoin de ce lien étrange qui s'était créé les bruits des chouettes et les hurlements des loups.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sueur, un coup de tonnerre éclaira la pièce au même moment. Une pluie violente s'abattait sur le carreau, tendis que le vent poussait des cris strident. Haletante, elle tenta de se calmer. Elle avait fait un cauchemars, un de ceux qui empêchent de retrouver un sommeille serein pendant plusieurs jours. L'atmosphère lui était devenue tout d'un coup intenable, trop sinistre et lugubre. La peur la tiraillait tellement qu'elle ne put se résoudre à rester dans la pièce. Elle sortit le plus rapidement possible, manquant de trébucher et renversant la lampe qui se tenait sur la seule table de la pièce. Elle avait vu des corps calcinés, des personnes qui lui était chère pendue, de la chair en décomposition, des combats plus sordide les uns que les autres, elle avait rêvé de la fin de Konoha. Elle ne savait pas ou aller, elle était encore dans un état second. Seule la porte menant à la chambre d'Itachi se tenait en face d'elle. Le temps, son cauchemars et le fait qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir le plus totale, avait constitué des facteurs qui n'avaient fait qu'accroître son anxiété et son malaise.

L'aîné des Uchiwa avait été réveillé par le bruit, il commençait seulement à ouvrir les yeux, quand il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle apparut le corps tremblant, les larmes avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle. Il haïssait ses sanglots, et pourtant c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir lui parler la première fois. Car ça la rendait trop fragile, parce que ses pleures attiraient trop la pitié, parce qu'il était innocemment irrésistible.

Toutes les fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, il avait ressentit un déchirement, comme s'il avait fahie à son devoir. Elle s'avançât un peu, toujours hésitante. Elle le craignait encore. Le tonnerre retentit pour la deuxième fois et il la vit se courber de peur plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. L'orage l'avait toujours terrifié, il s'en rappellait très se leva pour atteindre son niveau, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

" Tu ne crains rien Sakura."

Elle se détendit un peu, alors que les sanglots se faisaient de moins en moins prononcé. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait eu besoin de lui. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu la calmer. Sa voix avait quelque chose de particulièrement apaisant, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle toute la nuit. Il prit délicatement une de ses mains avant de l'attirer avec lui sur le matelas poussiéreux. Elle le suivis sans la moindre résistance. Une fois couchée elle ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre son torse pour sentir les battements de son coeur. Il savait que si elle faisait ça ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ressentait un quelconque sentiment à son égard. C'était simplement, qu'il était là au bon moment et quand elle en avait besoin. Dès le lendemain elle ressentirait à nouveau toute l'amertume et le dégoût qu'elle pensait avoir toujours eu envers lui. Sasuke serait à nouveau son principal centre d'intérêt. Sa façon d'être à son frère lui était insupportable. Il ne méritait pas un tel attachement de la part de la rose, il n'avait fait que la plonger dans la solitude et la mélancolie.

La jeune femme se leva en sursaut. Elle se remémora la scène de la veille avec aversion. Il n'était pas à ses côtés, elle en déduit qu'il était déjà réveillé. Elle voulut partir le plus rapidement possible, mais elle ne connaissait pas le chemin pour rejoindre Suna. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte de manière silencieuse, avant de rejoindre la petite pièce centrale. Il arriva au même moment, le visage de la jeune femme était dure. Elle détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien. Elle frémissait d'écœurement, ce grattant nerveusement le bras.

" Tu as faim ? "

Il voyait très bien qu'elle voulait sans aller au plus vite, il la comprenait. Elle avait passé la nuit avec un déserteur, un tueur et le frère de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tellement. En réalité elle se sentait coupable de s'être sentit si bien à son contacte. Comme elle ne disait rien il s'avançât jusqu'à son niveau avant de lui donner un fruit.

" Suis moi, je t'accompagne jusqu'à Suna. "

Il prenait de très grand risque à s'approchait aussi près d'un des villages allié à Konoha. Elle se surprît même à avoir envie qu'il se face capturer.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une heure pour atteindre le village de Gaara. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle pouvait voir au loin les immenses barrières de sables de Suna. Elle comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Elle lui jetât un dernier regard avant de s'élançait vers le désert aride. Il l'a regarda s'éloignait pour l'énième fois.

Elle atteignit enfin les immenses porte. Naruto et son équipe furent rapidement avertie de sa venue. Aussi bien qu'elle n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant que tout le monde ne soit autour d'elle, une chevelure blonde lui sautant au coup affectueusement. Elle ne put retenir un sourire chaleureux.

" Ou étais-tu ? On t'as cherché partout ! hurla Naruto.

- C'est un aubergiste qui m'a trouvé dans la grotte alors qu'il transportait des marchandises. Sa famille et lui on prit soin de moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. "

Elle réfléchissait à une excuse depuis son départ avec Itachi. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour trouver. Personne n'irait vérifier toutes les auberges aux alentours. Elle profitât d'un bon repas avant que l'on ne lui annonce qu'on avait enfin mis la main sur le corps de Gaara.

Allongé sur le sol elle pleura une nouvelle fois, car Chiyo avait perdu la vie pour la rendre au Kazekage. Ils reprirent le chemin de Konoha après un enterrement particulièrement dure pour la jeune femme. Kakashi n'avait cessé de l'interroger à propos de cet aubergiste. Il avait d'énorme doute, elle était revenue affamé avec ses vêtements de combat couvert de sang séché, il se doutait qu'elle avait mentit mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.


	4. Partie 3

Un certain temps passa sans qu'il ne cherche à la revoir. Il était assez occupé par l'Akatsuki qui prévoyait d'attaquer Konoha. Un sentiment amer et maussade s'était emparé de lui, car au final le meurtre de sa famille n'aura servis qu'à éviter une guerre qui finalement aurait lieu. Il croyait au destin et pensait que le chemin de chaque personne, de chaque forme de vie était défini dès la naissance. Il avait été mis au monde pour souffrir, inspirer la haine et la crainte, le désespoir et l'horreur. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus grands monstres de son époque, comme un corps dépourvue d'âme, une enveloppe charnelle superficielle qui ne contenait ni sentiments ni compassion.

Alors, il s'attachait au destin d'une autre personne. Un destin certainement aussi triste que le sien, mais pourtant magnifique et débordant de bonté. L'avenir de cette personne était d'aimer de la manière la plus sincère et la plus pure qu'il n'est jamais vu, un homme qui ne la regarderait jamais. Elle continuerait pourtant toujours à l'attendre, à espérer, à le chercher, car c'était sa fatalité. Il y aurait toujours en elle une sincérité profonde et un sourire aussi innocent que séduisant, car elle était la femme la plus forte qu'il avait rencontré. Il se rattachait au destin de Sakura, car c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'affronter le sien.

Il se souvient d'être passé plusieurs fois près de Konoha et de l'avoir vu errer tard dans la nuit, affichant une expression qu'il ne pouvait définir tant elle était à la fois douce, sinistre et étrangement captivante. Ses cheveux volait sensuellement autour de son visage et la nuit lui arrachait quelques fois une douce larme troublante. Cette expression elle n'existait que pour Sasuke et parfois il imaginait que ses sanglots et son visage torturé par la mélancolie était pour lui, alors il sentait un doux sentiment de bien-être l'envahir.

Sakura avait revue Sasuke lors d'une mission au repaire d'Oroshimaru. Elle l'avait détesté d'être si loin d'elle et de Naruto, d'être si froid et désagréable et pourtant plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Son coeur avait manqué un battement et elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire revenir. C'était sans doute son plus gros échec.

Dans un repaire sombre et aux allures sinistres, l'héritier du Sharingan semblait être occupé à la lecture de quelques parchemins en mauvais états. Un rire des plus carnassier retentit lorsque l'homme à l'apparence de requin entra dans la pièce. Son sourire laissait apparaître une multitude de dents aussi pointus et aiguisées que celles d'un prédateur des plus redoutables. Il prit une chaise miteuse avec nonchalance avant de s'affaler sur celle-ci. Il affichait un air mesquin tout en observant Itachi.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas relevé la tête vers son coéquipier. Cependant, il avait senti qu'il affichait un air moqueur ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Il soupira avant de relever le regard. Plus vite Kisame lui dirait pourquoi il était dans cet état, plus vite il retrouverait sa tranquillité. Les deux hommes se fixaient avec intensité.

" Quoi ? demanda Itachi.

- J'ai vu ta petite aux cheveux roses."

Kisame ne put empêcher un éclat de rire. L'expression d'Itachi n'avait pas changé, mais il avait aperçu une lueur traversser ses pupilles sanglantes. Il était certain d'être le seul à connaître le point faible de son coéquipier, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être immortelle c'était elle.

" Et alors ?"

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, Kisame ne fut pas étonné de sa réaction. Il savait qu'il réagirait de cette manière, mais il était d'humeur taquine et il avait envie de se détendre après avoir passé trois jours à recueillir diverses informations dans tout le pays.

"Elle a quitté Konoha pour rejoindre ton frère, je ne passais pas loin d'eux par hasard.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Kisame avait réussi à capter l'attention de son coéquipier. Particulièrement fier de lui il laissa quelques minutes s'écoulaient avant de répondre, il savait qu'Itachi jubilait d'impatiente.

"Pas grand-chose, il a dit qu'elle pourrait le suivre a condition qu'il tue une autre fille il me semble. Ensuite il l'a attaqué et Naruto est arrivé."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient coéquipiers Kisame vit Itachi se crisper.

Un peu plus tard alors que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, la jeune femme encore bouleversé d'avoir été une énième fois rejeté était déterminée à tout faire pour que Sasuke la voit comme une personne utile. Si elle lui était indispensable, il la laisserait être à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'une idée des plus sordides lui était venue, quelque chose de particulièrement risqué. Cependant, elle était tellement déterminée que rien n'aurait pu ébranler sa détermination. Malgré sa tentative de désertion elle avait conservé toutes ses libertés, l'Hokage avait une confiance aveugle en elle. C'est pour cette raison que cette nuit là elle passa par la grande porte de Konoha sans que personne ne l'en empêche, elle prétexta une envie de ballade nocturne aux personnes chargées des entrées et sorties du village.

Son sourire était alors semblable à une grimace. En réalité elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire en même temps qu'une excitation indescriptible grandissait en elle. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, elle savait que cette nuit il se trouverait non loin d'elle à l'observer, Itachi Uchiwa, son cauchemar.

Souvent lorsqu'elle se permettait de rêver hors du village et qu'elle avait besoin de solitude, elle sentait son horrible charkra sinistre. Jamais il n'avait pris le soin de le dissimuler, il était une ombre qui la hantait de sa présence, à chacun de ses pas, à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il venait de moins en moins régulièrement, il l'abandonnait, la libérant de l'oppression dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé et elle se sentait amèrement seule.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Elle avait ressentit sa présence alors même qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Cette aura familière elle la connaissait maintenant par coeur et parfois elle se dégouttait de penser que cela la rassurait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle attendait ce moment ou il reviendrait attendre qu'elle succombe à son besoin de nostalgie la poussant à sortir du village. Elle avait courût après la fin de son service sans le savoir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre en oeuvre ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis que Sasuke l'avait encore rabaissé. Elle naviguait entre un sentiment de haine et d'espoir.

Elle se tenait au milieu d'une clairière, la même que celle ou Itachi l'avait emmené enfant, il était le seul à s'en souvenir. Il était sur une branche dans l'ombre. Le visage de Sakura, souriant et insouciant d'autres fois, avait fait place à une détermination non dissimulée. Ses yeux étincelants de volonté semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis il entendit sa voix familière s'élever avec une fermeté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

"Je sais que tu es là !"

Sa voix avait tremblé d'impatience. Sans un mot elle le sentit se déplacer derrière elle. Elle en sursautât avant de lui faire face. Il l'impressionnait toujours autant et elle eut du mal à garder son calme. Toujours imperturbable, la présence aussi lugubre qu'à son habitude, il la fixait intensément de ses pupilles d'un noir infini tellement intense qu'elle se sentit rougir et qu'elle dut détourner le regard.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la fois ou il lui avait porté secours et a chacune de leur rencontre elle se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable.

Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander, une chose tellement improbable qu'elle hésitait.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et savait qu'il aurait pu la tuer à n'importe quel moment, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue elle savait aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas, car il semblait attaché à elle d'une certaine manière.

"Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, je suis un criminel, tu n'as pas peur ? la voix envoutante d'Itachi c'était élevé.

- Si tu avais voulu me tuer je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps."

Elle serait ses poings et avait froncé ses sourcils, il la trouva irrésistiblement effronté. Il n'arrivait pas à résistait à l'envie de s'approcher d'elle, bien qu'il sache que si elle ne le repoussait pas s'était simplement parce qu'elle était tétanisée par la peur. Il posa sa main froide sur la joue de la rose qui semblait perdre ses moyens. Elle sentait le souffle du ténébreux tellement régulière qu'elle se surprit à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation de protection.

"Dis-moi. murmura-t-il.

" Je... Laisse-moi soigner tes yeux !"

Il eut un mouvement de recule et plongea son regard dans le sien dont l'expression était particulièrement troublante tellement elle était sur d'elle. Son visage repris rapidement l'apparence impassible habituel, mais elle put percevoir une certaine tristesse dans son regard qui le rendait particulièrement attendrissant, elle en ressentit un certain malaise.

"C'est pour Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je peux empêcher le Sharingan de détériorer ta vue, je pourrais également le faire pour lui ! S'il te plait c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour être à ses côtés...

- Sakura..."

Elle avait agrippé ses mains frêles à ses épaules larges et avait presque crié, jamais des mots ne l'avait autant touché qu'à ce moment. Il se sentait déchiré, aucune douleur physique ne lui avait fait aussi mal que ses simples paroles sortie de la bouche de la personne qu'il lui procurait tant de bonheur. Il vit des gouttes salées imprégner son regard tant elle espérait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne put faire face et détourna les yeux à son tour. Elle le lâcha et attendit une réponse impatiemment comme si sa vie dépendait d'Itachi. Il aurait voulu s'échapper et ne pas avoir à accepter.

" C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Mais je suis sûr que je peux y arriver, j'ai déjà commencé à étudier ce phénomène dans des livres, mais sans un détenteur du Sharingan je ne peux pas aller plus loin !

- Imagine que quelqu'un le découvre.

- Je me moque des conséquences !"

Sa détermination semblait sans faille. Elle était animée par de telles convictions qu'il aurait été impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il acquiesçât simplement de la tête dans un mouvement lent, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il était à sa merci. Elle soupira de bien être, elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Bien entendu elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal vis-à-vis de son village et elle en ressentit de la culpabilité, mais plus que tout elle voulait être au côté de celui à qui son coeur appartenait entièrement. Elle le remercia timidement un sourire sincère illuminait son visage.

" Je reviendrai demain à la même heure."

Elle hocha la tête positivement, il s'en alla en lui jetant un dernier regard sans un mot de plus. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec elle, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Sakura regagnât son village heureuse, elle se sentait déjà plus proche de Sasuke que quelques heures auparavant. Elle s'endormit ce soir là sans trop de difficultés pour la première fois depuis des années.

Sakura déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, une multitude de feuille dans les bras. Elle semblait pressé et bousculât plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Elle jetât un regard vers le ciel dégagé dont le soleil offrait déjà une chaleur un peu trop importante pour la saison. La jeune femme passa l'un de ses bras sur son front avant de percuter une personne de plein fouet, elle manqua de tomber mais ce repris de justesse.

"Ah c'est toi Sakura !"

Le jeune blond se tenait face à elle se grattant la nuque signe qu'il était désolé. Elle lui sourit amicalement avant de s'excuser, car elle devait aller au bureau de l'Hokage au plus vite. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, inquiet.

En réalité Tsunade n'était pas dans son bureau à cette heure-ci et c'était la seule chance pour la jeune femme de se procurer les livres de médecines qu'elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de consulter. Un seul de ses livres l'intéressait, il contenait tout ce qui avait été découvert sur les pupilles aux techniques héréditaires. Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur le Sharingan, mais avec Itachi se serait largement suffisant.

Le crépuscule arriva rapidement, elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle traversa pour la deuxième fois la grande porte de Konoha cependant cette fois-ci l'une des personnes chargées de la gardent de nuit l'interpella :

" Tu sors encore du village ce soir Sakura ?

- Euh oui en effet... Tsunade cherche des plantes médicinales un peu spécial et il me semble que de nuit c'est plus facile d'en trouver."

Cette excuse lui semblait particulièrement médiocre, mais elle suffit à le convaincre de la laisser passer. Elle soupira, la moindre entrave à son scénario la rendait particulièrement sensible. Elle se retrouva vite à la clairière ou le chakra qu'elle connaissait si bien était déjà présent.

Il était adossé de manière nonchalante à un arbre à sa droite. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui. Elle demanda calmement :

"Quand est-ce que tu vois le moins bien ?

- Juste après avoir utilisé les techniques qui consomment le plus de chakra, il arrive que je ne vois rien pendant plusieurs heures."

Elle fut étonné de constater qu'il était particulièrement docile. Elle posa encore quelques questions avant de commencer un examen médical. Elle concentra du chakra dans ses mains qu'elle passa devant ses pupilles. Elle ne constata rien d'anormal. Elle lui demanda alors d'activer le Sharingan ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Sakura fut troublée quelque instant, cette technique l'avait toujours fascinée et s'était d'autant plus impressionnant lorsque s'était Itachi qui les utilisaient, elle examinât ensuite ses pupilles légendaires. Elle constata que la transmission de la lumière par la pupille semblait être troublé par d'étranges cellules qui lui étaient inconnues.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels la jeune femme étudiât jour et nuit pour déceler ce qui pouvait provoquer de telles conséquences sur la vue. Elle tentât plusieurs techniques sur le jeune homme qui n'eurent aucune effet et d'autre qui permirent d'améliorer temporairement sa vue après l'utilisation du Sharingan.

Itachi appréciait ses moments passé en sa compagnie, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, car après tout chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses recherches étaient destinés à un autre homme. De temps en temps quand elle était plongée dans des parchemins et des livres qu'elle apportait avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui témoigner certaines marques d'affections. Elle ne disait rien, ni ne bougeait, bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle étudiait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait plusieurs fois entremêlé ses doigts avec les siens et qu'il avait parfois délicatement déposé ses lèvres contre sa joue pour la remercier comme il l'aurait fait à l'époque. Et parfois quand il osait se permettre de le faire, il s'imaginait respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux le visage blotti dans le creux de son cou fin, caressant délicatement ses bras dénudés et observant une réaction gênée de sa part avant de l'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche. Mais pour lui de tel acte semblait déjà beaucoup trop déplacé. Il reprenait alors ses esprits et se contentait de surveillait si quelqu'un approchait.

Un matin particulièrement banale et alors que Sakura se rendait à l'hôpital pour ses consultations journalières, un coup violent s'abattit sur sa nuque sans qu'elle n'ait senti une présence l'approcher. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, une migraine terrible s'empara d'elle. Voulant porter ses mains à sa tête elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle était menotté à une chaise. Lorsque sa vision se fit plus net elle distingua qu'elle était dans une pièce plutôt sombre mais spacieuse. Elle était dans l'une des salles utilisées pour les interrogatoires des personnes capturées.

Elle se mit à paniquer, respirer se fit plus difficile, elle suffoquait prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Devant elle se tenait un homme qu'elle connaissait bien notamment pour sa réputation en tant que professionnel de la torture psychologique, Ibiki Morino.

"Nous savons que tu vois Itachi Uchiwa."


End file.
